


A Christmas Morning

by REntertainment



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Retired AU, Retired Genji, Retired Jesse McCree, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REntertainment/pseuds/REntertainment
Summary: A small trip to the farmers' market end up being the perfect time to buy Christmas presents.This is simply a small slice-of-life short story, just a lot of fluff and cheesy stuff XD Hope you like it!Make sure to read it while listening to this playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/spotify/playlist/37i9dQZF1DXbtuVQL4zoey?si=BWA7v84yS72TmMtcl_ygewEnjoy! :D





	A Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KEBKEN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KEBKEN/gifts).



The first rays of sun filters through the curtains of the cabin, the seagulls are singing their songs and the farmer’s market starts its normal announcements of fresh fish, fruit and products, calling those sleeping inside to wake up.

On the other hand, the sea and its soft song, alongside the music playing from the mp3 player and the soft scent of incense burnt last night is trying to keep both men asleep.

One ray of sun hits McCree in the face, but the smell of his boyfriend and the incense lulls him to sleep again.

The seagulls squeaking outside of their house call Genji to start a new day, but the sea reminds him of their new-found freedom, making him cuddle even closer to the cowboy.

“Darlin’?” McCree whispers while caressing Genji’s bare back. “Yer awake?”

“Nope.” Genji answers, trying to restrain a chuckle from coming out. “Still sleeping.”

“If we don’t hurry up we won’t get any good stuff from the market.” The taller man replies while rubbing his eyes. “How ‘bout this? We get up, take a quick shower and then we rush to the market?”

“What about breakfast?” the ninja asks while sliding away from the cowboy and stretching.

“Ah’ll cook, alright?” the cowboy offers while staring at the ceiling, one hand behind his head and the other scratching his abs.

“Alright cowboy, you win.” The green-haired man answers with a smile and gives a peck on the cowboy’s lips. “Then, let’s go.” He slides out of bed and yawns while walking to the bathroom. “I call dips!”

“I was thinkin’ on joinin’ ya.” McCree comments with a playful smirk on his face.

“I know your tricks, McCree, you said it yourself, if we don’t hurry we won’t get any fresh stuff.” Genji replies from the bathroom, the sound of falling water appearing almost immediately.

“It’d be a quick, wild rodeo, I assure ya that!” the eldest answers with a playful chuckle while getting up.

“Not gonna work, McCree!” the Japanese answers with the same tone. “Could you please get my clothes ready?”

“Sure thing, sweetheart.” The cowboy looks at the wooden wardrobe built into the wall with a sigh.

The cowboy puts a green, sleeveless shirt and a pair of shorts over a chair and starts arranging the bed, dusting the blankets well and making the pillows puffier by giving them some hits.

“Just like my honey pie’s buns.” He chuckles at himself a bit and walks to the kitchen, takes out some water, the coffee and the brewer.

“Towel please!” Genji shouts from the bathroom.

“Second drawer of the mirror, darlin’!” McCree answers while scratching his butt over his red boxers.

“ _Gomenne! Arigatou!_ ”

“Yeah, yeah.” McCree answers with a chuckle and leaves the coffee brewing while he heads back to the bedroom, Genji’s already putting his briefs and shorts on. “Morning, sweetie.” The cowboy says and hugs the Japanese by the hips from behind and kisses one of his many scars.

“ _Ohayou, koibitou_.” The ninja chuckles and enjoys the other man’s body hair against his skin, without noticing, they start dancing at the soft beats of the music. “Slept well?”

“Got to sleep with ya.” McCree answers softly. “Can’t get any better than that.”

Genji chuckles, trying to hide his blush and rests his head over McCree’s collarbone. “Come on, get ready.”

Jesse nods and kisses Genji’s neck, undoes the hug and enters the bathroom. “There’s coffee ready! Get us a cup, please?”

“Black, right?” Genji asks while exiting the room.

“Please!”

One cup of coffee and milk for Genji, one of black coffee for Jesse. Sleeveless, plain shirts for the ninja, shirts with various patterns, and sometimes buttoned, for the cowboy. “Slow Rides” for the Japanese, “Wild Rodeos” for the American.

Sure, they were very different from one another, but that’s what ignited the first sparks of interest in each other.

“Come on, baby.” McCree chugs down his coffee and rushes to the door. “I saw some people already getting here!”

“Coming!” Genji sips the remains of his coffee and rushes with his boyfriend.

Fortunately, they don’t have to walk for too long, the cabin Winston got them is some steps away from the farmer’s market, but that didn’t mean they had their supplies assured, many people were already there, choosing the very best for being the first ones.

“Genji! Jesse!” Greets an omnic from behind a fruit stand. “You’re late! Had to hide your usual stuff.” He takes out from under the stand a big bag with fruit, vegetables and seeds.

“Sorry, Gale.” Jesse answers with a nervous chuckle. “We uh… ya know…”

“Don’t worry about it.” Gale nods and takes the 20 dollars bill Genji is handing him and gives back 5 dollars. “Hope to see you next week.”

“Thanks!” both men answer while walking to the next stand.

Mornings like this are Genji’s favorite, not too hot, fresh breeze blowing to them and the sea is as tranquil as a pond.

“Happy holidays!” a woman shouts from a stand just in the outskirts of the market.

“Happy holidays ma’am.” McCree answers with a smile, he’s coming back from leaving the groceries’ bag in the kitchen. “What are ya sellin’? Haven’t seen you around here before.”

“Me and my sisters do special plushies for these days, you know, so we can bring smiles to people and a nice dinner to our table.” The old woman answers with a smile. “They’re cheap too! Biggest one is 15 dollars only!”

McCree nods intrigued by the small plushies of various animals, their sizes varying from small to full-size animals. Suddenly, he spots something that makes him gasp in surprise and delight.

“Is that a full-sized pony?” McCree asks in bliss.

“Yes! That’s 15 dollars.” The woman answers with a chirp.

“B-But crocheted?” Jesse’s not sure when he got so near to the perfectly knitted pony, but he’s already admiring the woman’s doing.

“There’s a reason we only sell this once a year.” The woman replies with a laugh. “It’s yours for 10 dollars.”

“McCree?” Genji calls him a bit confused, a bag full of meat on one hand. “What are you-?”

“Can we take this one home, please?” McCree skips to Genji, his eyes shining in excitement.

“M-McCree… that’s uh… I mean it’s top-notch craftmanship but-”

“I’ll buy you one too!” Jesse pleads softly. “Choose any plushie. It’s yours, just-”

“Alright! Alright!” Genji answers with a chuckle and a defeated sigh. “Ma’am, this will sound weird but… do you have something less… tropical?” most plushies in display are, indeed, species from tropical places: parrots, jaguars, monkeys and more. Others were normal pets: dogs, cats, horses.

“I think I got the thing for you, dear boy.” The woman winks at him and goes to her truck.

“I can’t believe I am doing this.” Genji whispers with a chuckle. “I’ll pay yours, you pay mine, that’s our Christmas present, alright?”

“Thank you, sweetie.” Jesse hugs Genji tightly and smooches him.

“You’re a full-grown man, McCree.” Genji starts with a sigh. “Why do-?”

“Do you like it?” Genji goes silent as soon as he sees a full-sized penguin at the woman’s side. “I’ll give you both plushies for 20 dollars, does that sound fair?”

“I uh…” the ninja clears his throat, that penguin is begging him to go with him with his big, black button eyes and puffy belly. “Y-Yes, sounds like a good deal.” Both men give a 10-dollar bill and take their plushie back at home.

“What were you saying, darlin’?” Jesse asks with a smirk.

“About what?” Genji asks trying to ignore the blush in his cheeks.

“About me being a full-grown-”

“I don’t recall anything about me saying that.” Genji answers while leaving his penguin over the window, McCree’s pony at his side.

“Merry Christmas, darlin’” the cowboy whispers while giving his boyfriend a kiss.

“Merry Christmas, _koibitou_.” the ninja replies and with a last look at their plushies, they go and have some breakfast.

Are those plushies good for something? Yes. A reminder that they’re free from all the war, free from the Shimada clan, free from Deadeye gang.

They’re owners of their life now, and little actions like this always remind them of that.


End file.
